


The American Express Meme - Samwise Gamgee

by Serai



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Memes, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview with Bag End's gardener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The American Express Meme - Samwise Gamgee

**Author's Note:**

> Playing around with a fun meme.

.  
My Name.................Samwise Gamgee, though Mr. Gandalf says I'm not to be called that anymore, and very kind he was to say so too. But as my Gaffer gave me the name, I think I'll keep it all the same.

Childhood Ambition ...........To see the Elves.

Fondest Memory................It's hard to say, as I've had many a fond memory. Fondest I suppose would be either the day we awoke in Ithilien and I knew that Mr. Frodo was safe and sound, and Mr. Gandalf alive again, and old Strider made King and all...or the day my Rosie said me yes.

Favorite Soundtrack...........Seems to me the soundest track I ever heard tell of is the one between the Emyn Muil and That Horrible Place, for it must have been awfully sound for old Gollum to find it under all that swamp and muck and overgrowth and all. But I can't say as it's my favorite.

Retreat.......................The study at Bag End.

Wildest Dream.................I think I'll keep this one to meself, beggin' your pardon.

Proudest Moment...............When Mr. Frodo stood up at Lord Elrond's council and said right out loud that he'd take that Ring to destroy it. Right in front of all of them he said it, when such strong and glorious folk couldn't decide what to do, or who should do it. I've never been so proud to serve my Master as I was that day, though what he'd done scared me into a tizzy, and no mistake!

Biggest challenge.............Walking away from that hollow in the mountains above the Black Land, my whole heart crying at me to stay where I belonged, next to Mr. Frodo. But it seems it was for the best, though I still wish I hadn't had to do it.

Perfect Day...................For all the grand adventures and glory, my perfect day hasn't arrived yet. But it will in a few months' time, with the Lady's blessing.

First Job.....................Well, I started gathering up the weeds my Gaffer pulled and putting them in the bucket when I was just a lad of three years, so I'm guessing that was my first job, as it were.

Indulgence....................Standing in the doorway and watching my Rosie cook when she don't know I'm doing it. I've another indulgence or two, but I'll keep those to myself as well.

Last purchase ................Just yesterday I bought a string of sausages to put in a stew for my Master. He's not feeling well again, and I'm worried for him. His appetite wants encouraging.

Favorite Movie................I can't say as I'm much of a one for moving. Done enough of it for any hobbit, and now I've a mind to stay right here at Bag End the rest of my days, thank you.

Inspiration...................There've been many fine folk in my life, who've been generous enough to teach a simple hobbit so much, by telling or showing, if you take my meaning. Mr. Gandalf, Strider (I mean King Elessar now, and bless him), Lord Elrond. But there's no one ever inspired me more than my Master, Mr. Frodo Baggins, who's always been a right gentleman to one and all, and kind beyond measure to me and mine. I can't say as I've always deserved his affection, but I'll never regret having it. His strength and courage and wisdom could inspire everyone, I'm thinking, if only they would open their fool eyes and see it.

My life is....................A blessing.

.


End file.
